


Just a toy

by ela_art666



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Eventual Smut, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Spanking, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ela_art666/pseuds/ela_art666
Summary: A castle peeks your interest and getting out becomes harder then getting in. A certain vampire decides to keep you after you stumble into her house, deciding whatever she asked you to do was better than being murdered. But her requests get interesting ;)
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1-Curiosity and the cat

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long so uh...enjoy I guess :)

My chest felt like it was going to burst, my heart beating hard from the excitement. The door I was currently in front of radiated with a 'do not disturb' presence but curiosity filled me. The dark oak was inviting, and the layer of dust on it indicated it hadn't been opened in a while. 

I always enjoyed exploring abandoned places, though my friends have warned me I'm looking for nothing more than trouble. 'Some places shouldn't be disturbed' was what they usually told me but how could I leave it alone? 

Grabbing the handle I gently pushed down, the metal squeaking but not givinh away. It was locked. Taking a step back and looking to my sides I try to think of another way in. The windows were too high for me to reach and I hadn't seen another door when I walked around. 

Deciding to circle the building once more, I stumble upon a large rock. The positioning of it was rather weird so I push up against it. Sliding it from it's place it reveals a hole in the wall behind it, roughly carved out and coming up to my knees. 

With a satisfied sigh I drop down and start pushing myself through it. It's a tight fit but I manage, crawling as I push against the cold rough sides. After a few minutes I come to a stop, a stream of light falls over my hands and looking up I see an entrance I'l soon be at. 

Excitement takes over and I push myself forward again though the excitement is short lived. I moved too fast and as I was about to crawl out of the tight space, my arm gets caught on the edge of the sharp rock sides of the tunnel. The edge cuts through my arm, a long line now painting my flesh as blood starts to drip from it.

Wincing I grab at it, slowly getting up as I finally get out of the hidden pathway. The cut stings and is definitely deeper than a surface wound. Clenching it to stop the bleeding, my eyes scan the room. Confusion takes over as I marvel at the beautiful interior. The velvet walls give off a gorgeous shine as the candle light from the room bounces off it. The light also reveals bookselfs filling the room, one on my left and right. It seems to be kept in good condition as the books are clean, not a layer of dust on them contrast to the doors on the outside. 

The edges of the shelves are covered in a thin layer of gold, which gleam from the steady light of the candles on the table. It stands in the middle of the room, the surface of it being smooth and clean, the only thing decorating it were the numerous candles and a piece of note. 

Interested I walk over and grab the paper. It looked like a list, a set of names written in ink in a rather beautiful writting. I noticed all of them were women and it seemed about half of the lost was crossed out, the names on the top being lined over. 

Folding my paper I stuff it in my pocket, but manage to stain it with the blood on my palms. Realising, I look down at my arm, seeing the wound still dripping and now staining the side of my shirt. It didn't hurt as much as before but there was still a stinging sensation to it. I walked around the room, seeing if maybe there was something I could wrap around my arm, a piece of cloth maybe. 

The room however had nothing of that sorts and I decided to press on, walking across and over to another door. Grabbing the handle and pushing, I sigh as it gave away. Feeling thankful it wasn't locked, I peek outside. A hallway stretches on both left and right. It was long but I could tell it curved at the ends, probably connecting to other hallways. 

That means there were a lot more rooms, and judging from the size of the outside, I could easily spend a few hours in here. Picking the hall on the right I carefully step out, a sudden dreadful feeling creeping up my spine. The realisation of someone being in here with me hits me and I curse myself for not realising sooner. If the interior was taken such good care of, it wasn't just for show. 

'Who would live here?' 

Being quiet, I take slow steps across the floor, the long carpets thanfully muffling the sound of my walking. Watching the walls and pictures hung on them, I soon find myself at another door. Pushing down on the handle, a dissapointed 'tsk' slips from my mouth as the door doesn't budge. I move to another way down the hall but it seems my luck doesn't shift. 

None of the doors give out and I start to grow agitated. Looking back I feel a tightening in my chest. All of the doors looked the same and the long hallway made my head spin. I didn't pay attention to how many doors I passed by and now- 

'How do I get out?' 

The uncomftorable silence filled the corridor and my heart sped up. Heading back where I wondered from I start trying the handles. With each failed push I feel the frustration build up. Coming to what seemed like the 30th door, I groan out loud in frustration. Though anxiety is more what I felt. 

A loud laugh echoes through the hall as I freeze, the sound boucing off the tight walls around me as my eyes dart left and right. It seemed to be coming from both directions, the confusion making my head spin. I decide to keep heading back, my steps now faster almost running as my hands grab at each handle, trying to find the original one. 

A buzzing sound fills the air and I stop again, trying to figure out the source. It seemed to be getting closer, almost like the sound was right next to me. I let out a sharp gasp, realising too late. As I look up to see the source above me, my body is pushed down onto the ground. My back hitting hard against the carpet as the pressure on my chest increases. Opening my eyes and starting at the mass attacking me, I realise it's bugs. A large swarm of bugs pushes against me and I let out a scream as a hand starts to form in the middle of it. It seemed as something, no 'someone', was pulling itself out of the mass. Or rather- 

My screaming stops, getting chocked on my own saliva as I realise the hand is forming out of the bugs and a shoulder appears, connecting to the arm. In a matter of seconds a body appears. A woman now stood over me, her knees pressing into my chest as she lifted her arm. A glint appeared from her palm and I realised what it was. 

I throw up my arms, blocking her attacks as she brings down a sickle, the sharp edge digging into my arm and leaving a long gushing line, now matching the one on my other arm. I let out another scream, tears forming in my eyes as the pain stings throughout my entire body. 

The woman lets out a laugh, clearly enjoying the violent act. Placing the sickle on the side, she grabs at my wrists and pins my hands to my sides. Smilling down at me, I can smell the blood on her face. I gag and let out a choked sob as I watch her, her mouth covered with a smeared blood stain, her teeth white in comparison. 

"I could smell you from downstairs." 

She lets out in a giggly manner, almost sounding like an excited little girl. Or a deranged psycho. 

"Let's see how you taste." 

With that she leans down and licks at the cut she made along my arm. The feeling of tongue against my open wound stings and I grit my teeth in response. 

She let's out a pleased noise as she continues to lick and suck at the gash. 

"Virgins always taste so good." 

She laughed again and I wonder how she realised. Theres no way she could know something like that from my blood. 

'Could she?' 

The lick gets replaced with teeth and another scream breaks out from my throat, the pain of teeth sinking into flesh and tearing at it almost making me pass out. My limbs start to give out as my will to fight weakens. The pain numbing me as tears stream down my face, my choked sobbs drowned out my the noises of the woman grunting and laughing. 

I close my eyes, accepting my fate as I pray for the pain to just end. As I take a deep breath, the pressure on my chest vanishes, leaving the space above me feeling cold. 

My eyes shut open as I stare at the woman above me. Her hooded figure standing still, her gaze fixed on mine as she licks at her lips, collecting the blood that stayed. My brows furrow, my body aching as I keep staring, wondering why she stopped. As I look, a shadow falls over me, covering my entire body and I move my gaze to the side. 

A woman, way taller than I would expect looms over, her large figure filling out the high hallway. It seems as if the corridor was made for her as she fills the space entirely. A white dress fits her large frame, melting into the glow of the white skin. The red lipstick on her lips which are curled into a frown break the cycle of white and a large black hat sits on her dark curled hair. 

I swallow, the saliva soothing my sore throat from the screaming. I remain quiet, looking at the tall woman looking down at me with her hands on her hips, seeming displeased with seeing me here. Her eyes move to the woman in front of me. 

"And who is this?" 

Her voice is commanding, full of authority as the smaller woman keeps her head locked down, not facing the taller one. 

"An intruder Mother, she was wondering the halls." 

'Mother?' 

My brows furrowed as I layed still, my gaze still fixed on the large frame of the woman who I now learned was the mother of this...thing. 

"And you didn't feel the need to inform me who wonders MY halls?" 

The daughter seemed uncomftorable, clearly at the dissaproval of her mother. 

"I'm sorry Mother, I just thought-" 

"You thought wrong. You do not decide for me." 

The daughter bowed her head. The ammount of authority the tall woman radiated was terrifying, if someone as twisted as her own child was scared of her, then just how twisted was she? 

I involuntarely trembled, not knowing if I should fear her more. She seemed like the more controlled one. Like someone who knew their place and didn't let others question it. 

"Leave us. Now." 

The daughter turned on her heel and moved down the hall, soon dissapearing from my view as she rounded a hidden corner. 

The tall womans gaze shifted to me again and my body started to shake. The adrenaline giving out as my attacker left, the pain of my wounds now throbbing as new kind of fear took over. 

"What are you doing in my castle?" 

Her voice remained cold and her stance imposing. She could probably kill me in one hit and I wondered if I should just let it happen. Let death take over and save myself from whatever horrors this place and these... 'people' hid. 

I decided against it. I didn't want to die, not yet. And certainly not in some old castle by bleeding out. I push myself up, pain running through my tired body as I prop myself on my hands. Finding my voice, I manage to let out a broken 

"I'm sorry I-I didn't know someone lived here, I can leave just please...please don't kill me." 

Her frown was replaced with a grin as she held back a laugh. She placed her hands on her knees, her tall figure leaning over to come closer to my face. She still towered over me but I could see her face better. 

"Kill you? Now why would I do that?" 

Letting out a sigh, my shoulders relax. I didn't know who she was but her not killing me right now was a relieving idea. 

Extending her hand she waited patiently for me to take it. I carefully placed my palm into hers, her large hand easily covering mine. Her grip tightened as we locked eyes, her nails almost digging into my skin but the gloves on her hands prevented it. In a swift move she pulled me up, my body almost knocking into hers from the pure strenght from her. 

I let out a soft yelp as the pain from my wounds stung even more, the blood rushing to them as the pain tripled standing up. Looking down at me, her eyes glowed a golden yellow, her smile revealing her teeth. 

"Don't worry dear, I won't kill you." 

She chuckled. 

"I enjoy playing with my food."


	2. Who I belong to

Her grip on my arm tightened and I pulled away. It was futile however, I couldn't break free no matter how much I tried. She seemed amused at my attempt but decided she didn't feel like dealing with it. Her grip move upward and over the open cut. As she pressed into it I screamed and my knees buckled. 

"Behave." 

The command was short, instantly making me stop. My gaze fell onto the carpet below and her grip slightly eased as she seemed pleased with my surrender. 

"You should be grateful my daughter didn't kill you. Now follow me unless you wish for me to call her back." 

I shook my head. I didn't want her to return, the idea of her eating me alive making my spine crawl. I gulped as she released my arm. Turning on her heel, she walked down the long corridor. I sped up my pace behind her, her large steps almost making me jog. 

The castle seemed like a maze and I felt completely lost walking through the halls. The woman navigated without a problem, turning corners like she knew the place as well as the back of her hand. However, all of the halls looked identical to me. 

After walking for a few minutes she stopped in front of a large door. The oak was a brighter shade then the other walls and had a golden outline decorating it. She extended her hand, a key suddenly appearing in her palm and unlocked the large door. Pushing it open she gestured for me to enter first. 

Carefully I took a few steps in, hearing the sound of locking behind me I turned to face her. With large frame blocking my view of the door I had no other choice but to take a few steps back. The key from her hand was gone and she once again leaned down to me. 

This time, not being eaten alive and chased, I felt slightly more at ease and was able to study her features. The first thing I saw was her chest. It was...large. Felt like the white dress could barely contain them but hugged her frame nicely. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks and I turned my gaze, focusing intead on the decor of the room around me. 

She chuckled knowingly as my face heated up more. Straightening herself up, she walked around me. I followed her movement, keeping my eyes locked on her face. She moved with certainty, like she knew I would not dare try to escape. I knew it was impposible as this moment so I just gave in. 

Following her orders to keep my head attacked to my shoulders. Or to prevent my insides from decorating the floor. 

I shivered and she turned around, gesturing with her hand beside her. 

"This is where you will be spending your time. Consider this your room from now on. However if I were to invite you to my chambers, you will consider that your place to be." 

My brows furrowed. 

"Why would you give me a room?" 

She smiled. 

"Well if you plan to serve me, you will need a place to rest." 

My stomach twisted into a knot. 

"What...exactly do you mean by 'serve'?" 

She chuckled, placing her gloved hands on her hips. 

"I mean you will do everything I tell you to. If you wish to keep your life that is." 

"Oh..." 

My chest tightened and I slowly nodded, not wishing to anger her. I don't want to die. So serve I will. 

"Can I ask...what kind of uh- 'service' will I be doing...Miss?" 

Her grin remained present. 

"That will depend on my mood. If I wish for you to clean my chambers, you will do so. If I call upon you to bring me food, you will do so." 

Her grin widened revealing her teeth once more. 

"And if I wish to fuck you in any way I want, you will accept without question. And it's 'Mistress' for you." 

Heat rushed to my face at her words. She didn't falter once. How can someone say that and be so shameless? 

I nodded though I did not want such a job. The woman was beautiful and the power she radiated was...rather attractive but- 

To do such a thing? Be used as a toy when she wants? A servant? 

"Now that that's done, a mark will seal the deal." 

She took a step towards me, kneeling down onto my level, now almost at the same height as my face. She placed her gloved cold hands on my shoulders and smiled. I tensed up, not knowing what she was implying. 

'A...mark?' 

Before I could think about it, her head snapped forward, her mouth opening and attaching itself to the flesh on my neck. Her teeth broke through my skin and I choked on a scream. Pain shot through me as the pressure grew harder, making my head spin. 

It seemed to last for hours though only a few seconds passed. She pulled away, a grin appearing on her now blood stained face. The dark red mixing in with her lipstick and she let out a hum of satisfaction. 

"Oh and a virgin? How nice." 

My hand shot up, clasping over the bleeding flesh on my throat. The liquid was warm and trailed down my hand as I let out a sob. 

"Let me fix that dear." 

She moved my hand away in a gentle manner and brought her face forward once again. Instead of teeth, she pressed her lips against the wound and soon started licking it.

The sensation stung but didn't hurt as expected. After a few seconds the uncomftorable sensation faded and a feeling of tongue against skin took over. She moved away and my hand instinctively grabbed at the bitten flesh. Looking at my palm I noticed there were no new blood spots covering it. The skin was healed and no trace of the bite could be seen. Except- 

The skin on my neck felt different, like there were ridges of it at certain places. The woman smiled at me and gestured towards a mirror. 

"Go look." 

I obeyed and walked over to the large mirror on the wall. Looking at my reflection, my mouth opened in surprise upon seeing my neck. There was no blood. No open wound. Instead, a scar was left. Slightly lighter than my skin tone and in the shape of a bite mark, it decorated my neck. 

"W-why?" 

I asked, gliding my fingers along the slightly rougher skin. 

"To show who you belong to." 

She responded. 

"With this mark on your body, noone in this castle will touch you. Not without my permission." 

Still slowly stroking at the skin, I turned to her. She smiled at me and continued. 

"You belong to me and only me now. You will obey me without hesitation and you will not commit yourself to anyone but me. Do you understand?" 

With hesitation I nodded. The scar felt warm under my fingers, a different sensation running under the skin. 

"I asked if you understood." 

"Y-yes." 

Her smile dropped and her brows furrowed, a scowl appearing on her face. 

"Yes what?" 

My heart sped up. I didn't expect this but I felt...ashamed. Ashamed to be breaking one of the first rules she set. 

"Yes Mistress." 

Her features softened. 

"That's it." 

My heart fluttered with happiness and I could feel a blush creeping on my cheeks. I felt happy but my stomach twisted at the revelation. 

'Why am I enjoying this? She's sick. This isn't right.' 

As much as I hated the thought of enjoying this, I couldn't disregard the happiness I felt upon pleasing her. The mark slightly throbbed, like it had a heartbeat of it's own and I wondered if my feelings were caused by it. If we were now...connected? In some way. 

The woman stood up or...is it Mistress now? It didn't really matter what I thought of calling her. As long as I get out of this alive. 

'Can...I get out?' 

A new question poped into my mind, my anxiety constantly rising then falling with each new revelation. Mistress sto- um, the woman stod up, fixing the slight crease on her dress that formed at her knees. 

"Today is your first day so I do not wish to push you too far. You can rest till tomorow. I will send someone with food soon and I will see you tomorow morning." 

She extended her hand, the glove slightly glowing from the light of the candles around us. I stared at it, confused. Looking up to her in a questioning manner she cocked an eyebrow. 

"Won't you kiss Mistress goodbye?" 

She asked. Even if it sounded like a question I knew it was an order. Taking her hand with both of mine, I placed a soft kiss on the back of her glove. She smirked, clearly pleased with my behaviour as she moved her hand away. 

She didn't say a word as she left the room. As the doors closed I let out a deep breathe, my lungs straining from trying to keep my composure for so long. 

I felt more relaxed then before but... 

Her presence still scared me. The fear of knowing how strong she is. What she could do to me and face no consequence. How she could torture me in here if she so pleased to. 

Who was to say she wouldn't? Maybe she would torture me tomorow? Or eat me? Throw me to her daughter to use as she pleased? 

My head hurt, a light throbbing on my eyelids from all the stress and fear from the last hour or so. I looked to the bed and took a few steps towards it. Running my hand over the blanket I was surprised to feel the softness of it. Almost like silk but warmer and thicker. 

The soft surface made me realise just how tired I felt. My eyelids slowly closing over as my heart finally slowed down, exhaustion taking over my entire body. 

I crawled onto the matress and covered myself with the blanket, feeling myself slipping away as my head settled onto the pillow. Thoughts about tomorow moved through my head but were soon drowned out and forgotten as darkness overtook me.


	3. Punishment

The sound of knocking wakes me up. My eyes slowly open as I to adjust to the soft candle glow. Looking around for the source, I wonder if I had imagined it. The sound repeats itself and I realise it's coming from the door across the room. 

"Come in...?" 

My words sound more like a question rather than an answer but whoever is on the other side accepts it as a yes. The door slightly creaks as it opens, revealing a woman. She seems to be about my height but lankier, the long black sleeves wrapped firmly around her bony arms. A hood is drapped over the head, mostly covering her face except for her chin and lips showing a bit. 

Some strains of hair fall from the sides and onto her chest. It's long but doesn't seem very well kept. The edges are tangled in knots and it seems almost as if it's stained by old dried up blood. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. 

In her hands stood a tray. There was some food on it, a piece of bread with some spreading on it and on the side stood a peeled hard boiled egg. She gently placed in on the bed and bowed her head, not once looking up or meeting my eyes. 

"Who-" I started but stopped when the girl flinched, like she was expecting a punch instead of me talking. My heart hurt at her reaction but I pressed on. 

"Who are you?" 

The girl didn't answer. Instead she bowed again and started moving towards the door. Curiosity got the better of me and the need to find out who she is was bigger than my confusion. Quickly throwing the blanket aside, I jump out of bed and step in front of her, blocking her from leaving the room. She stopped but still kept her head low. 

"What's your name?" 

I asked but she remained still, her lips tightening in a nervous manner. 

"Please. Just tell me your name." 

I begged. I wanted to at least know her name. Find out why she was like this. 

She shook her head. Looking down I noticed her hands. They were covered in small cuts on her palms and I realised they were self inflicted. She fidgeted with her fingers, nails slightly digging into the flesh on her palms, opening another cut. 

On instinct I grabbed her hands, covering them with my own. The girl lightly pulled them back, her body now trembling but her face remained fixed on the floor. 

"Please...let me go Miss." 

'Miss?' 

I thought about her request but kept my hold. 

"I will let you go once you tell me your name." 

I answered, trying to sound stern but pity filled my voice. I didn't want her to be scared. Her trembling figure made me want to hug her, but most of all figure out what happened to her. Did they torture her? Did the daughter do this? Who is this girl anyway? 

Her lips parted and stayed like that for a few moments, as if struggling to decide what to do. When she answered her voice was filled with more fear then before, sounding like the girl was holding back tears. 

"I'm not allowed to talk to you Miss. Please let me leave. I won't bother you anymore." 

"Why do you keep calling me Miss?" 

I asked, my voice sounding harsher than I intended it to. A slight flinch of her shoulders made me take a step back. 

"Oh I'm...I'm sorry I just wanted to know..." 

A few seconds passed, the room filled with silence as we both stare at the ground. The tension feels suffocating as her hands tremble in mine. I decide to let her go. Forcing her seems to be a futile attempt at getting an answer. 

Moving my hands I step to the side, giving her a chance to pass by and leave but... 

She doesn't. 

She stands with her hands to her sides, now twisting the fabric of her shirt. 

"Inima." 

The word comes out soft. I stare at her, thinking maybe I heard it wrong. 

"My name is Inima." 

Her gaze never shifts from the floor. I couldn't help but smile. She told me her name. 

"Can I go now Miss?" 

"Oh, of course." 

She rushes past me, quickly opening the door and dissapearing down the long hall. I softly close the door, returning to the bed. Looking down at the tray I start to eat. My thoughts keep coming back to the girl. Her weak appearance and scared behaviour stuck with me. The things she must have seen, must have experianced. 

Thinking about what happened to her makes me lose my appetite, making my stomach tighten and I set down the piece of bread. I ate about half and even though it was the first thing I had since yesterday afternoon, I didn't feel a need to eat. 

Yesterday afternoon. 

'What time is it?' 

The room I'm in gives no answers as there are no windows, the only source of light being the candles which surround the bed and cover the cabinets and shelves. 

'How are they still on?' 

They were lit since yesterday but the wax was intact, as if it hadn't melted at all. 

'Weird.' 

I sit on the bed, unsure of what to do. I didn't know the time of day nor what I was supposed to do. Where was Mistress? 

'Don't call her that!' 

I shook my head side to side, trying to rid myself of thoughs filled with her. Am I so scared of her that my mind already calls her that? 

Letting out a groan I get up from the bed again, walking over to the door. I push on the handle and it gives away, giving me a clear view of the long corridors on each side. Taking a step outside of the room, I look around. Holding my breath I listen for sounds. Walking. Laughing. Anything. 

I wanted to explore around. The curiosity which drove me to go to abandoned places returning even after all of the events. I knew wondering and getting caught would be foolish. What if the daughter caught me again? 

I shivered at the thought of seeing her again. Her teeth sinking into my skin as she laughed, tearing at my insides while I screamed, begging for death to take my quick. 

'The mark...' 

Mistress said noone can harm me while I carry the mark. Remembering this, I get a sudden burst of bravery. Fear remains but now I know the daughter can't harm me. I can still be caught by Mistress herself and that would be... 

'Really, really bad.' 

Probably worse that the daughter. Mistress showed a more composed side, calm and patient. But that's what made her scarier. The daughter could kill me but at least the death would be faster than whatever Mistress would have in mind. 

Thoughts of torture filled my mind, and I started to wonder if wondering around really is worth it. I doubted I could escape. Even if I was quiet she would probably catch me. Then God knows what she would do. 

Deciding I still valued my life, I closed the door. With a dissapointed sigh I went back and sat on the bed. I thought about escaping. Thought about home, about family and friends. And soon I got lost in my own mind, the minutes passed turning into an hour. Then two. 

My eyes grew heavy as my body relaxed from lying down, my mind going blank as sleep crept in. The sound of a knob turning made my eyes shut open and I raised my head to the slow creak of the door being pushed open. 

It was Mistress. 

"Good morning dear." 

Putting her hands on her hips, the smiled down at me. I couldn't help but smile back, couldn't help but feel happy at her return. 

"Did you sleep well?" 

I went to nod but remembered the rule. Quickly clearing my throat with a low cough I answered. 

"Yes Mistress." 

This seemed to please her as she smirked, letting out a giggle as she clasped one palm over the chest. 

"So my toy is finally learning?" 

I blushed at the nickname, averting my gaze and fidgeting my thumbs. She could make me blush with a single word, the ammount of power she had over me was terrifying but... 

It was so tempting to get lost in it. To listen to her words, to let her take me, let her use me. 

"Aren't you hungry?" 

The question broke my line of thought and I looked up at her. Following her gaze my eyes fell on the half eaten tray of food. 

"No, not really Mistress." 

She walked over to it, taking the bread into her hand and turning to me. Taking a few steps forward she soon stood next to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. It shifter from under her large frame and I wondered about the size of her bed. If she even slept that is. 

She extended her hand, opening her palm as the bread stood on it. 

"Eat. You will need your energy. I don't wish for you to pass out." 

I took the bread and tore off a piece. Putting it in my mouth and chewing I tasted nothing, my appetite still not present. 

"Not yet that is." 

She winked and I nearly choked on the half chewed piece of bread. Managing to catch my breath before I do, I swallowed the piece but didn't attempt to eat the rest. 

Mistress noticed my fidgeting with food and let out a frustrated exhale. Her smile leaving her face as a scowl appeared. 

"Will you eat the food given or will you play with it?" 

Her voice was commanding, no longer filled with compassion or patience. The sight of her angry caused my hands to tremble once again. 

"I'm-I'm sorry Mistress, I will finish my meal, I'm just-I'm not really-" 

Before the words could leave my mouth, her hand grabbed my face. The grip was tight and she turned my face towards her. Her eyes seemed to pierce mine as I shook, terror taking over as I stared back. 

"You are sorry indeed. But you are not excused. Take off your clothes." 

She ordered as she released her grip, shoving me backwards slightly. I caught my balance but the trembling remained. 

"W...what?"

She sat at the beds edge unmoving, her hands placed on her knees as she sat with her legs crossed. 

"Your clothes. Take. Them. Off." 

She spat, emphasising each word like I was a dog being scolded. With shaking hands I started to undo the buttons of my shirt, the trembling making it nearly impposible to open it. I manage to undo one and the rest soon follow. I drop the piece of fabric on the floor and move to my pants. Thanfully there are only two buttons but it means I would get naked faster. 

As the other piece of clothing falls onto the floor, I stood with my movements. The only thing left on me was my underwear, the two piece clothing doing barely anything at covering me. I pulled my hands up and covered my chest, feeling embarrased at the fact she was seeing me like this. The fact that anyone was seeing me like this. 

"I said all of it." 

Her words offered no empathy, her stare fixed on my face as I moved my hands to my back, uncliping my bra and letting it fall, joining the rest on the floor. I shut my eyes and my face heated up, my body now trembling uncontrollably. My hands were glued to my sides, not daring to cover myself as Mistress wouldn't approve. 

"That too." 

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at her, her finger pointed at my underwear still hugging my crotch. I knew there was so escaping this. I was about to completely undress in front of her and not knowing what would happen after terrified me even more. 

Hooking my hands on the sides, I pushed the piece down and let it slide down my legs. Once it fell to the floor I kicked it lightly to the side. 

"Come here." 

I walked over to her, hoping she wouldn't notice how bad the trembling was. Like a lamb walking straight into a wolf's open mouth, I held back a whimper. 

She moved her hands of her knees and started to pull off her gloves, he white fabric easily slipping off her hands. She tossed them on the bed behind her and kept her arms on her sides. 

"Now lay down on my lap and put your hands in front of you."


	4. Reward

I didn't move from my spot, staring at her lap I svallowed the lump forming at the back of my throat. She waited in silence, her eyes staring into mine, almost daring me to refuse. What if I said no? What would she do to me? 

I took a step forward. Then another. Soon I was directly in front of her, our faces mere inches from each other. I could smell the soft perfume which radiated off her. I turned to the side as I slowly lowered myself down and onto the fabric covering her thighs. 

It was soft against my skin, creating friction against my chest and stomach as I settled myself onto her. As I moved forward I could feel the clothes slightly rub against my crotch, the movement of it creating a warm sensation on my clit as I finally moved into the position she wanted. 

She let out a pleased and I felt a hand press against my backside, her palm sliding against my against the soft skin as I sucked in a breath.  
The touch caught me off guard and I struggled to stop myself from moving around. 

"Count." 

With that the first hit landed, the sound echoing as pain ran through my body. My skin already stinging as I let out a yelp. My breathing becoming unsteady from the shock, I took a breath to steady myself. 

"One." 

She waited for a moment before I felt the second hit. It stung far more then the first one and I couldn't help but gasp at the pain. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I was certain I started to bleed. 

"Two." 

I managed to squeak out though the pain was starting to make my head spin, making it harder to focus on the numbers and more on the throbbing on my skin. More hits came with only a break inbetween for me to whimper out a number. My skin started to numb but it still felt like it was on fire. 

"Seven." 

I wasn't sure I even got the number right but I blurted it out. Through gritted teeth I stared at the floor beneath me, a small puddle forming on the carpet from the tears falling. 

I waited for another hit but instead was met with a hand caressing my sensitive flesh. Rather than feeling good, the movement stung and I slightly pulled myself forward, trying to get away from the hand. 

"That's it for today." 

She said as she removed her hand, giving me space to move off of her. I slowly got up though my knees buckled and I dropped to the ground. Exhaustion filled my body as I struggled to get myself up. Mistress seemed unfazed and simply watched me writhe on the floor. 

"When your food is delivered, you will finish all of it. Not eating what I give you will result in a punishment. I went easy on you today." 

If this was considered 'easy' I couldn't even imagine what the worse one were like. I shifted my legs so that I was propped against my knees, not daring to sit on my bruised flesh. I certainly learned my lesson. I was to follow her orders without hesitation, I didn't want to feel pain like this over not eating a piece of bread. 

"Get dressed and finish your meal. I will return in a few hours." 

With that she stood up, walking outside and leaving me on the floor. My legs hurt and getting up was harder than I thought. I managed to get onto the bed, the soft blanket making it easier to sit on as I started to put on my clothes. 

The pain was bad but the embarassment was worse, the shame of being violated in such a way, making a new stream of tears stain my cheeks as I cried into my hands. I just wanted to get out. I didn't care about exploring anymore, didn't care about the stupid rules or the service I was supposed to do. I just wanted to go home and forget about this. 

But I was stuck. It seemed as if my only escape was death, and even through the humiliation and pain I still wanted to live. Finding comfort in letting the tears flow, I finished getting dressed and looked over to the tray. I stared at it for a bit but in the end reached over and started eating the food left. 

It tasted like nothing and soon the surface was cleared. I managed to finish all of it but felt like throwing up rather than digesting it. The food wasn't bad, if anything I probably would have enjoyed it. Had I not been in this situation that is, the emotions and events making a tight knot in my stomach, hunger not once striking me from the stress. 

I sank back into the pillows after I moved the tray aside, tears now staining the surface of them. I was tired, so so tired. I let sleep take me as it seemed better then being awake right now. Better to get lost into the darkness then to keep living like this.

Hours passed by quickly but I didn't notice, being long lost in the world of dreams. Dreams of friends and family filled my mind, of coming home and sleeping in my own bed. The skin on my cheek tickled and scrunching my nose I slowly opened a tired eye. Still tired it took me a few moments to focus on my surroundings, the shapes slowly forming into clear lines as I realised a figure was caressing my face. It was Mistress, she dragged her gloved fingers across my face, gently circling the skin on my cheeks in a almost caring manner. 

I wanted to pull away from the touch but my body was too tired to do anything. Laying there I kept my eyes closed as she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts for a few minutes. 

"I'm sorry about today dear." 

As the apology left her mouth my eyes opened and my face turned towards her. Her expression was soft as if her apology was genuine, her voice sounding regretful. 

"I don't want to punish you but rules must be followed. You need to learn that." 

The words sounded strained and I believed them. I believed her. I believed she was sorry and I believed it was my fault. 

My fault. 

"I'm sorry Mistress." 

I whispered, my throat feeling rough and dry from crying. Her hand stopped moving as we looked at each other. 

"It's my fault for breaking a rule. I will do better." 

There was no way I could have known it was a rule. I wasn't hungry and I didn't know I had to finish the tray. But her words...Her voice as she told me what I had done wrong. How I had dissapointed her. It somehow felt worse than the punishment and an apology was the only thing that felt right to do. 

"That's a good girl." 

The praise came suddenly, catching me off guard and making my cheeks turn red. It felt good to be called like that by her. 

"Do you want your reward now?" 

'Reward?' 

I had no idea what she was talking about. The idea of getting some type of reward never crossed my mind as only punishment and fear filled my head. 

"A...reward?" 

She nodded. 

"Yes, for each time you learn and behave good for me I will reward you." 

Her hand moved, her palm settling onto my thigh as her fingers worked the button on my pants. With ease she poped them open and started pulling off the clothing. I tensed up, scared of her intention. 

"Mistress-" 

My voice panicked as I closed my legs, stopping her hand from taking the fabric off completely. 

"Don't you want your reward?" 

It was something I wanted but seeing how her punishment went, I could imagine torture was part of this too. Refusing her was a stupid idea so I could only accept. 

"I want it Mistress." 

She smiled, tapping her fingers on my knees showing she wanted my legs spread. I did so and she pulled my pants off completely. I was naked to her eyes again and I couldn't do anything, just like before. 

She pressed a finger against my clit and I sucked in a breath. My movements stilled as I focused on her hand. She started to rub against me, slowly but with enough pressure to have me panting in seconds. She studied my face, watching my reactions and speeding up bit by bit. The pressure felt sweeter and I couldn't help but let out a groan. 

With the noise as confirmation she sped up a bit more, reaching with another finger lower. She pressed it against me, not pushing it in but looking for a reaction. Heat rushed to my face as I felt how wet I was, her finger sliding along me. I wanted her to do it, to push me further but I was also scared. 

"Don't worry dear, I'l be gentle." 

Her words did little to calm my nerves but the pressure on my clit was making me give in. My groaning was soon replaced by small whimpers which turned into occasional moans. The noises I was making had me covering my face, trying to hide myself from her unbroken gaze as my hand clasped over my mouth. 

She didn't like this. In an easy motion, she slid a finger in and I let out a gasp, even through my hand I couldn't hold back. 

"Move your hands." 

She set a quick pace, the sounds it was letting out along with my moaning was enough to make me feel like passing out from embarassment. I moved my hand from my face, the noises now falling from my lips without being able to hold back. She hummed though it was barely audible over my own voice. Adding a second finger, she pressed against my clit harder and my back arched. Without planning to, I fall back into the mattress, my hands gripping the sheets. 

Her movements were quick and unvawering, adding heat as the pressure kept building up. It felt sweet and my entire body started to tense. My knees started to shake, unable to control my movement and voice I let go. I relaxed into the soft surface under me, my mind focused only on the feeling and her fingers in me. 

"Cum for me." 

It was short but it was all it took. Letting out a gasp, I gripped the sheets so hard my knuckles must have turned white. Closing my eyes I pulled my knees together, riding out my orgasm as my entire body relaxed. 

After some time I opened my eyes, the ceiling above me blurry as my head spun from the now dropping euphoria. Pulling my head up, I saw Mistress stroking my thigh, waiting for me to come back to her. 

"Is my pet pleased with her reward?" 

My mind was too tired and I nodded, unable to form words from the new feeling of exhaustion taking over. 

"Good." 

She pulled her hand away and stood up, not paying attention to her glove which was now dripping. She headed towards the door and I couldn't help but feel the sadness pulling at my heart. 

I wanted hear to stay. I wanted her to hold me, to talk to me. To praise me. To ruin me again if she so wished to. But she wouldn't. I was just a toy to her, something to be played with when she wanted. 

But I'l be damned if I lied and said I didn't enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to requests so I might do something yall ask me to if I like the idea lol


End file.
